


Deep Diving

by Corveille



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Consentacles, Creature Fic, Established Relationship, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Porn with Feelings, Tentacles, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corveille/pseuds/Corveille
Summary: “Are you sure?” Connor whispers and rubs his thumb over the back of Gavin’s hand.“Do I look unsure to you?”“I just don’t want you to…” he trails off and gestures down at his lower half.“Look Connor,” Gavin says with a sigh, “I love you, but if you don’t get out of these clothes and into the pool I’m fucking dumping you.”
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	Deep Diving

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have the second smut fic I've ever written, and it involves tentacles, because of course it does.  
> Well, we are also in Mermay so technically this counts, right?
> 
> Special thanks to [Jazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzmckay/pseuds/karasgotagun) for helping with grammar and punctuation.
> 
> These boys ended up being more soft that I originally intended, not that I'm complaining.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure we're allowed to be here, Gavin?” Connor asks as he trails after Gavin, looking around as they enter a wide room.

The darkness makes him automatically look over to the window panels. He watches the snow fall outside, adding to the white layers on the ground, as Gavin feels around the wall closest to him.

Though the light is dim, he sees a board with chess pieces that sits on a white framed table, surrounded by equally white chairs. As his eyes travel upwards, they catch on a mosaic-like reflection in the ceiling, moving patterns that follow the fluctuating water below.

He hears the gentle sound of a fountain.

“I can’t imagine Mr. Kamski letting you use his personal pool for...this kind of activity.” He continues when Gavin doesn’t say anything, looking back at him.

“He owed me a favour,” Gavin throws over his shoulder, “not like he has much of a say, busy dealing with those corporate pricks back at Cyberlife.”

He flips the switch on and the small waterfall set on the wall leading to the pool illuminates, casting half the room in a warm light.

“Chloe—”

“Is with him,” Gavin interjects, “he let me in charge of his fortress for the night.”

“A decision he’ll learn to regret soon I’m sure,” Connor huffs causing Gavin to finally look at him.

“Hell yeah he will but, for now,” he cups Connor’s face with his hands and gives him a horrible attempt of a wink, “it’s just you and me, Babe.”

He gives a quick peck to Connor’s lips and guides him to the pool. Connor follows him, a bit of apprehension on each step he takes. They stop by the edge of the pool, the red tiles make the water look like diluted blood but Connor finds he’s not off put by it.

As Gavin sets to work on the buttons of Connor’s shirt, Connor puts his hands on top of his, stopping him.

“Are you sure?” Connor whispers and rubs his thumb over the back of Gavin’s hand.

“Do I look unsure to you?”

“I just don’t want you to…” he trails off and gestures down at his lower half.

“Look Connor,” Gavin says with a sigh, “I love you, but if you don’t get out of these clothes and into the pool I’m fucking dumping you.”

“Charming,” Connor replies back but lets Gavin continue to unbutton his shirt. Lets him slide those hands over his shoulders and down his arms until the white silk falls to the floor.

“While I’m loving all this attention,” Connor says after a shudder from the cold hands against his skin, “I think you should even the field too.” He grabs the straps from Gavin’s jacket and tugs at it playfully.

“If you wanna play that way,” he says with a snicker but begins to take his clothes off too. Connor deals with his belt and jeans while Gavin tugs both his sweater and shirt over his head. As more clothes pile up next to him Connor feels the epidermis from his waist tighten and stretch, ready to give.

With a sigh, he waits as the skin of his legs take a grey shade and slowly transform. He would lose his balance if not for the new appendages shooting out from his waist. He wills the muscles in them to contract, testing their flexibility, as they quiver along the floor.

Connor crouches down to bare the transformation better and more tentacles grow out of him. All with various lengths and sizes. All with the same grey tone and sporting blue patches near the tips. A newly formed mass of limbs coils around his body, feeding him new information about their surroundings. The influx becomes underwhelming at first, but then, it gradually dies down as the limbs acclimatize.

He takes a deep breath as the tightness inside of him stops.

When he turns to look back at Gavin again he finds the man undressed to his swimmer trunks, looking down at his new limbs with his eyebrows knit together.

“Don’t trouble yourself trying to count them, I can create more at will.”

“Damn,” Gavin says and whistles, “all the more fun for me I guess.”

Connor rolls his eyes at him and gets into the pool in one smooth dive. The slithering mass of grey tentacles following after him with a splash. The change from an uncomfortable cold to a heavenly warm is the first thing he notices. Tendrils float along the expanse of the water taking almost every inch of the pool, eager to stretch out.

He stays underwater for a moment, getting used to the new sensation, then, he brings his face out. His damp curls stick to his forehead awkwardly.

“How is it?” Gavin asks as he takes a seat near the edge of the pool and cross-legged.

“It feels nice.”

“Yeah?” Gavin follows by letting his legs dip into the water. “Figures that bastard would have a heater in his pool.

Connor sinks deeper, so only half his face is peaking out. Extra limbs curl and unwind around his body adapting to the new temperature. He closes his eyes with a sigh, snug in the water’s embrace.

A chuckle catches his attention.

“You look like a fucking cat under the sunlight,” Gavin says, eyes set on the two appendages currently laying on top of Connor’s head, “got the ears and everything.”

Connor automatically withdraws them back into the water.

“I’ve never been compared to a cat before.”

“Well, there’s always a first time for everything.”

“Indeed,” a pause, then, “though I do find it weird that you would go to such lengths when our bedroom was a perfectly accessible option, too.” Connor says as his tentacles coil in the water.

Two of them push against the bottom of the pool, bringing Connor’s body upwards and closer to the edge where Gavin is. A small puddle forms where he crosses both arms on the ledge. He rests his head on them, enjoying the tingling sensation each time the ripples of water made by Gavin’s swinging legs reach his skin.

“You are partly hoping to get some petty revenge on your brother, aren’t you?” he asks.

Gavin takes his eyes off the pool and looks at Connor, a smug grin adorning his lips.

“No comment.”

Connor huffs out a laugh and tentatively lets one tentacle wrap around Gavin’s leg. He feels his boyfriend tense. A moment of hesitation passes before the tentacles travels further up and drags itself along the top of Gavin’s thighs.

Gavin lets out a sigh as his body relaxes under the odd grey limb. One hand instinctively comes close to it, before stopping and turning into a loose fist.

“You can touch it,” Connor says when Gavin’s eyes find his, silently asking for permission. He watches Gavin’s face light up as his callous hand runs over the smooth appendage. The dry, rough texture such a sharp contrast against his skin.

Connor closes his eyes as Gavin explores this part of him. The gentle caresses leave the rest of his tentacles twitching, wanting the same treatment.

“Two God damn months and this is the first time you let me actually touch them,” Gavin says through a laugh, “feels like baby skin.”

“You make it sound as if I wear this form often." Connor could only think of three times during those months where he’d let go of his human disguise. The last one the most vivid he remembers.

“Yeah, we all know how things went the first time I saw you,” Gavin continues, still petting the tentacle idle resting on his lap.

“Yes Gavin, thank you for reminding me.” Connor’s eyes go down for a minute as he recalls the fear he’d felt, back then. How ready he’d been for Gavin to leave him or, worse, call the DPD.

He’d been waiting for the moment everything would crumble but Gavin, stubborn as he was, sat on the other side of the door refusing to leave him alone in his misery. And when Connor inevitably had to let him inside, when Gavin walked into the room and saw Connor in a tight cocoon of limbs on the bed, he snorted.

He snorted and sat on the edge of the bed, and waited for Connor to tell his side of the story.

Connor’s lips quirk up into a smile at the memory.

“I’m still amazed by how fast you burned through your packet of cigarettes that night.”

“Excuse me for needing a hot minute to grasp onto the fact my boyfriend was half octopus,” Gavin snaps back, causing Connor to scoff.

“The only thing I share with such creatures is the excess of limbs.”

“Yeah no cups, but you sure have something.” Gavin turns the tentacle around and looks at the tip where six sets of neon blue pads are. “What are these anyway?”

“My setae,” Connor says and taps the tip of one finger mockingly against his chin, “similar to suction cups I suppose.” 

“Smart-ass,” Gavin grumbles with a side glare. He runs a finger along the bristled surface of one, soon going to the next.

“Gavin,” Connor hums as the pads automatically cling to the hand. The roughness of Gavin’s palm so near a sensitive part of him sends shivers of raw pleasure down his spine. A sudden feeling of want that only grows the more Gavin plays with them.

“Sounding so needy already?” Gavin teases and squeezes at the limb keeping him hostage. Two of Connor’s tendrils coil around his own body in response as another shoots out of the water to twine around Gavin’s abdomen.

“Yes,” Connor says and doesn’t leave room for Gavin to speak as the tentacle brings him down into the pool. Gavin’s yelp of surprise drowns in the splash as his body hits the red-tinted water. His arms flail around trying to get a good grip on the ledge again.

Connor takes pity on him after a few seconds of senseless struggle and wraps his appendages around Gavin’s, keeping his head above the water and his body secured.

“You dick!” he sputters, coughing some water out.

“If you behave I might let you have it,” Connor chaffs with a smirk that only widens as Gavin’s cheeks color to match the red pool tiles. Gavin shakes his head, a few drops of water fall from his hair as another laugh runs through him.

“You and I both know I’ll get dicked down either way.” Gavin takes a hold of the back of Connor’s neck and brings him in for a kiss after saying this. It starts off as something chaste, just a way to show the love they have for one another.

Connor’s hands find a home on Gavin’s shoulders, keeping him still as his tendrils run along the expanse of Gavin’s abdomen, as they curl around his legs and arms. He wants to explore every inch and crevice of his lover until there’s nothing left of him untouched.

The kiss grows more heated as Connor’s long limbs bring Gavin closer. A hand runs through his damp locks before taking them in a tight grip, tipping Connor’s head to have a better angle.

Connor feels the tip of Gavin’s tongue and parts his lips to allow it more access, soon his own tongue joins in on their game. Two tentacles travel upwards and poke at Gavin’s nipples. The moan Gavin lets out loses itself inside Connor’s mouth, but when the tip of those same tendrils grow bolder and wrap around them, Gavin breaks off the kiss with a sharp hiss.

Connor doesn’t let up, moving down to leave open mouth kisses on Gavin’s neck following trails left by water drops. The setae of his tentacles keep squeezing slightly on the hardening nubs.

“Feels fucking weird,” Gavin says into Connor’s hair and bucks his hip with a weak thrust, but enough for Connor to notice the obvious hard-on hiding behind his only layer of clothing. Weird, but definitely not unwanted.

“It is about to get weirder,” Connor chuckles, pulling away as another of his tendrils travels underwater, up to Gavin’s thigh and under his trunks.

“F-fuck,” Gavin groan as Connor curls the thin limb over the curve of his ass, soon another joins on the opposite cheek. The tendrils holding Gavin’s legs coil tighter as their pads grip on to the waistband of the trunks.

But they don’t move, even when Gavin rocks his hips forward to hint at Connor to hurry up, the tips just stick along the hem. Gavin’s attempt at removing the pants himself meets with the restrictive embrace of his tendrils.

“The fuck are you waiting for?” Gavin says, not caring to hide his exasperation anymore. Connor just hums at him and the tip of yet another tentacle palms around his crotch. He’s almost certain Gavin can see the amusement in his eyes, and figure out what exactly Connor is looking for.

A pitiful _“come on, asshole”_ comes out, but Connor knows Gavin can do better. Much better, in fact.

He retracts the appendage toying with Gavin’s member, opting to leave more kisses along the man’s jawline. Other setae stick to parts of his body, giving attention to all areas except where Gavin truly wants it.

Connor gives some credit, Gavin holds on for longer than he expects. But when the tendrils tense around his body, not allowing him to even move an inch, he finally gives in.

“Connor please,” finally, Gavin’s quiet beg reaches his ears. It almost sounds like a whine.

With a wicked smile from Connor and one hard tug from the tentacles the trucks come off, freeing Gavin’s erection. The fabric tears at the seams on the way down.

The two of them watch mutely as what used to be a nice pair of swimming trunks floats on the pool surface.

“And they were a fucking new pair too,” Gavin grunts and tilts his head back. Connor takes it as an invitation to kiss his Adam’s apple.

“I’ll buy you an extra one,” he says and cups Gavin’s cheek with his hand, bringing Gavin’s eyes back to him. Connor’s extra limbs rub gently along his skin in a silent apology.

“You better— _ah_.” The rest turns into a shuddering gasp as Connor’s hand wraps around Gavin’s length. Connor sees the other’s fingers twitch, wanting to touch him, so he moves the pads from one tentacle over Gavin’s hand. They ground him when his strokes turn more erratic. The symphony of noises coming out of Gavin a song inside his ears.

He presses his thumb over the slit on the head, and Gavin’s body jerks.

“Not to rain on your parade,” Gavin heaves out after a minute, “but I thought I’ll get the full octopus experience.”

“You’ll earn it in time,” Connor simply replies. He commands the tentacles holding Gavin’s arms to move them upwards as the ones on the legs spread them apart.

He lets go of Gavin’s cock, earning a whine from him and moves Gavin up so that the upper half of his body is out of the water.

Connor takes a moment to admire that body, following the droplets trailing down a skin painted with lingering scars. Some he knows the story behind them, others still a mystery to him. Connor kisses the one closest to him, running diagonally on top of his right hip bone.

“You are beautiful,” he says and means it, even if Gavin won’t believe him. Even if he won’t look at Connor and won’t meet his eyes, like he’s doing now.

“Never pegged you to be so fucking sentimental,” Gavin huffs out, trying to pass Connor’s words as a joke. It doesn’t matter. It just means Connor will have to say those words again, and again until Gavin sees the truth in them. Just like he does.

But for now, he makes one of the tentacles on Gavin’s ass move lower and tease the rim of his hole, not yet entering.

“Lube,” Gavin’s voice wavers as the second tentacle joins on the fun, “w-we need lube.”

“Where is it?

“In my, shit, my jacket. I can go grab—” He doesn’t get to finish as the tentacles’ grip on him tightens and they take him completely out of the pool. Water runs down his legs as the tentacles suspends Gavin above Connor’s head.

“Con,” Gavin hisses, wearing a sneer that Connor finds too adorable to be threatening.

“Let me treat you,” Connor says as one tendril gets out of the pool and slithers over to the discarded pile of clothes. Gavin follows the movement with his eyes and chuckles under his breath.

“So you just expect me to be a pillow princess?” he says. Connor looks up at him, and an idea crosses his mind. He hoovers one appendage over Gavin’s mouth.

“Of course not,” Connor says with a smirk, “I think you can entertain your time with this.” He forces the tip past Gavin’s lips and touches the roof of his mouth. Gavin, not being one to go down without a fight, doesn’t waste the opportunity to bite down on the tendril.

That earns him a slap on his ass.

“Behave,” Connor says and forces the limb in Gavin’s mouth deeper, hard enough to choke him for a second. A stifled groan comes out of the man, but his tongue quickly sets up to play around with the pads on the tip and his lips close to suck on it. Though, he doesn’t have a right to look so smug about it.

As the nerves in that tentacle feed Connor the change in temperature, the sudden wetness that leaves him shuddering, the one rummaging through the leather pockets finds the bottle of lube. And something else.

His setae stick to the plastic foil, and Connor brings both items back to the pool with them. Taking the condom from the pads and examining in one hand, he looks at Gavin.

He feels Gavin’s jaw tense around the limb fucking his mouth, and his cheeks take on some color again.

“You realize I’m incapable of transmitting any human disease, right?” Connor says with an eyebrow raised and removes the tentacle from Gavin’s mouth. Drops of saliva dribble down it in slim lines.

“I am about to be fucked by an eldritch creature, Connor. I didn’t know what I was going against, cut me some slack okay?” Gavin snaps, embarrassed.

Connor hums as his tentacles twist around Gavin, trying to sooth him.

“Cute,” he says and then, after he looks at the condom again, “it wouldn’t fit, anyway.”

At Gavin’s sudden choke Connor looks sharply at his lover and sees how his dick twitches in interest.

The corners of his lips turn into a smile.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He brings the tentacle covered in spit down and takes the bottle of lube from the other, uncapping it. “But we got to get you ready for it first.”

His hands work around the slick tendril, preparing it. Connor doesn’t focus on Gavin but he still can feel his eyes watching hungrily from his suspended throne.

“Connor,” Gavin says his name like a plea, dick throbbing but unable to do anything trapped as he is. Connor washes in on the need for a bit longer, before he deems Gavin has waited long enough.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Gavin says with a shiver as the slick tip of the lubed up tentacle circles his hole. It tests the resistance and slowly makes its way inside, making Gavin grunt. Connor feels how the muscles close around him, even when Gavin tries to relax.

This tight, taking the rest will only hurt him.

“I think you’ve earned this as well,” Connor says as he thinks of a distraction.

Gavin’s confused face lasts only for a few seconds. The same amount of time it takes for one of Connor’s limbs to coil around his cock.

“Oh fuck, Connor!” Gavin’s yelp soon leaves room to a low whine as the tentacle in his ass pushes in.

At Gavin’s hiss it retracts again, sliding in shortly after, following the lead of the tendril stroking Gavin’s length. Connor adjusts the angle of each thrust as the tentacle slips in further, searching for the right spot.

One hard push makes Gavin’s whole frame jolt forward.

“There, again,” Gavin says and so Connor does, again, and again. He does it until Gavin is a moaning mess. He does until he can feel how close Gavin is to release. Something throbs under the mass of tentacles below Connor’s hips. Pulsing. Withering. He’s almost ready.

Another tentacle plays with Gavin’s balls, folds them with a slight _squeeze_ —

“C-onnor, shit babe, I’m not going to last like this,” Gavin says, voice a bit strangled. With him sounding like this, Connor doesn't think he’ll last much longer either. “I need you to _really_ fuck me.”

Almost there.

He brings Gavin down and the tentacle inside him comes out as other, smaller ones, take its role.

“Fuck,” Gavin grits out as the tentacles continue to stretch him. He looks down and lets out a shaky breath, and Connor can’t control it anymore. He sees the moment Gavin’s eyes widen as another tentacle, thicker than any other and sporting the same color as the pads, slithers out from in between the others.

His shaft pulses as it curves around Gavin’s thigh with a strong grip.

“Is, is that—?”

“I told you I’d let you have it, if you behaved.” Connor cuts Gavin’s question, bringing him lower, “and you have.”

The tendrils retreat from Gavin’s hole, leaving it slick and gaping. Connor presses the tip of his member, lets himself relish in the way the rim twitches against it. Slowly, he lets Gavin’s body sink in the water and straight into it.

He shushes Gavin’s pain with gentle touches and sets a rhythm, waves grow in the water as Gavin’s entire frame moves with him.

“Faster,” Gavin says and he obeys, speeding each of his thrusts.

Connor watches the muscles tense and go lax as he fucks him, in and out. He feels Gavin’s walls squeeze around his cock, tight, so tight. So good. And he can’t stop his own moans of pleasure from coming out and joining Gavin’s.

“You are beautiful,” Connor says and kisses the scar running along the bridge of Gavin’s nose. Gavin only gets to do one shake of his head before two tentacles grip his head, making him look at Connor, only at Connor.

“You are beautiful,” Connor repeats as he rams into Gavin, “beautiful, beautiful, and _mine_.”

The tentacle around Gavin’s neck twines a little harder, restricting airflow. Gavin chokes up, opening his mouth and Connor takes the chance to thrust his tongue inside it. Connor’s other tentacles strain around Gavin, the one on his dick tries to force its way down into the slit—

—and Gavin comes, he comes as Connor keeps thrusting inside of him.

The tendril loosens its strength around Gavin’s throat as Connor breaks the kiss. He rests his head against Gavin’s forehead with closed eyes as he chases his own release, feeling the hot puffs of breath on his skin when Gavin gasps for air. He lets Gavin wrap his arms around his neck, wanting to feel him near. The water washes away the stains of cum between them as Connor fucks him deeper.

Connor’s limbs hold Gavin gently against his chest and after three hard shoves he’s coming as well. He fills Gavin as much as he’s allowed to, grinding into him almost lazily. It’s messy, dirty, some of it runs down and loses itself in the water surrounding them, mixing with Gavin’s.

They remain locked like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company. Tentacles massage Gavin’s body, coil around his open hands and grip them firmly, until the moment Connor finally pulls out.

The water takes on a paler color around them

Gavin nuzzles Connor’s neck and the tentacles hug his body in response. He runs a wet hand through Gavin’s equally wet hair and lays their bodies back against two tendrils that act as support. Others float amidst the water.

“This is the strangest sex I’d ever had in my fucking life, just so you know…” Connor can feel Gavin’s smirk on his neck as he says this. It washes away whatever doubt Connor has about whether Gavin is okay with doing this again.

His eyes focus on Gavin’s neck, on the red ring that has formed around it.

Still.

“I’m sorry,” Connor says as his fingers trail over the sore spot, “I overstepped, I shouldn’t have done this.”

No matter how strong this feeling of possessiveness burning inside of him is, he should have had more control over it, then.

“It’s fine,” Gavin says and brings Connor’s hand to his cheek, holding it there with his own. “A little warning would have been nice, asshole, but I trust you not to kill me.”

He returns the smile Connor gives him before saying, “besides, the tentadick was worth it.”

Connor slaps him on the arm and his chest feels warm when Gavin laughs.

“I’ll remember that,” he jokes then, “thank you, Gavin.” Connor says in a sincere tone, grateful for more than just this. For more, he thinks, than Gavin could ever imagine.

“Don’t go sappy on me now.” Gavin groans, so he doesn’t. Instead, he looks at the water around them and sighs heavily.

“We made a mess,” Connor whispers softly. Gavin grunts in acknowledgment but does little else to move.

“Eli can take care of it,” he murmurs, sounding completely exhausted.

“Still, we should take a shower.” Connor begins to move them, but Gavin hugs him tighter and locks both legs around Connor’s waist. “We are laying in—”

“I don’t give a shit,” Gavin rests his head on Connor’s chest, “pool’s got a filter ‘r something.”

“Gavin—”

“Just five minutes,” he mutters in such a sleepy tone Connor can’t do anything other than indulge him. He only moves to adjust their bodies better and gives a light kiss to Gavin’s hairline.

“Of course,” he says, but Gavin is long asleep by then.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on the [New ERA server](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) and as @corvcrow on twitter.
> 
> Thanks you for reading ♥


End file.
